The invention relates to collapsible support structures.
Such structures are required for use as temporary supports for display and demonstration of goods as well as for casual use at picnics and the like. Conventionally, the most common structures of this kind are foldable trestle tables or so-called "card tables" having foldable legs. These tables tend to be bulky even when folded; they are relatively heavy and when used for demonstration or display purposes provide no out-of-view storage space until suitably decorated or draped with material such as a table cloth extending to ground or floor level.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved collapsible support structure which at least reduces these problems.